Close to You
by eCZi
Summary: All he wanted was to get close to her, but when someone hotter, more popular and her love interest gets in the way, he's not getting any closer than the friend level.
1. Weekend, finally here!

**Full Summary- ** **Naruto and Sakura have been best friends since..forever! Forever as in..._anyone_ that knew them knew they shared a tight bond. From playing in the rain together, to telling all of their secrets. But...not all of their secrets. For most of the time they were friends, Naruto hasn't been able to tell Sakura that he loves her, but Sakura only sees him as a best friend. Meanwhile, Sasuke, an exchange student, comes into play, and is the immediate heart throb to everyone...including Sakura! Can Naruto tell her how he feels before anything happens between Sasuke and Sakura? Based on the Filipino movie _Close to You._**

**It shows that I have appreciation to my native culture's entertainment...the idea struck me in my sleep. Everything does that to me. -sighs-**

**This is my first attempt on a high school/AU (alternate universe) fic...so don't kill me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, or _Close to You. _Only this plot and...that's about it.**

**

* * *

**

It was 3 o'clock, school was about to end soon. Naruto watched the clock with an impatient look. He really wanted to get out of school. He REALLY did. Why do you ask?

It was Friday! Who didn't want to get out of school on a Friday?

the blonde thought impatiently. 

"So, while the denominator stays as 7, what does the numerator become?" the teacher asked. No sounds were made, until a hand shot up.

"12," a blue-haired girl replied to the teacher's question. That was Hyuuga Hinata. She was really smart, and one of Naruto's close friends. Naruto focused on the chalkboard, which he doesn't do often, to see the fraction problem Hinata had just solved. It's not like the boy's blue eyes focused on alot. Especially math. Oh boy, did Naruto _hate _that subject. And the fact he took Geometry didn't help him any. Even if he detested it, he was good. That's why he'd been places in the same class as Hinata, who was the current valedictorian of the class.

"Good job Hinata," the brunette teacher congratulated her.  
"Thank you ma'am," she replied.

As the teacher's lesson continues (and continued to bore the poor blonde boy to death), one thought crawled into his mind that always does. His best friend since Kindergarten, in grade school, all through middle school, and now, Sophmore year. The girl named:

Haruno Sakura.

The boy mentally blushed at the mere thought of the girl he spent most of his time with. He had loved her, day after day, night after night, and much more than that. Hour after hour, minute after minute second after--

"DING!" the bell rang abruptly through every classroom in the school. It was very loud, which somewhat distracted Naruto from his usual "Sakura thinking of". But it also brought a message of excitement, energy, and "it's the weekend, now go party your asses off!"

"Yatte!" Naruto stood up from his chair with his arms up. It was plainly obvious he was excited for school to be over, let alone _math._  
"Naruto, I didn't dismiss you yet, so stay put," the teacher scolded in a flat tone.  
"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. The whole class roared with laughter, especially Hinata.

As Naruto sat back down, the teacher said a few words before telling the class to get out. Because of Naruto's "interruption", the class was a bit late for dismissal.

"I can see _you're _excited Naruto-kun," Hinata declared to the blonde.  
"It's Friday! Who wouldn't be excited?!" he questioned his indigo-haired friend. While walking down the hall, the 2 spotted a familiar  
blob of pink hair.  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled while running towards it. Hinata ran after him, obviously because she was going to hang out with them.  
"Naruto-kun," she replied turning. "Oh, Hey Hinata-chan," the pink haired girl greeted Hinata. The girl replied with a smile.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Naruto asked his two girl friends.  
"Oh...you guys, Father won't let me out this weekend..." Hinata added. "We're having a so called "clan meeting" as he puts it," she said accompaning her statement with the usual "quotes" hand motions.  
"Darn, I was going to plan a movie night for us," Sakura complained. "But I wouldn't wanna mess with you dad Hinata-chan, remember the last time?" the girl asked her friend, recalling that one time when Hinata sneaked out of the house the last clan meeting, and got...well, let's just say "disciplined".  
"Oh...right," Hinata remember, rubbing her head. "My head still hurts sometimes from that."

Naruto was dumbfounded for a while until Hinata started rubbing her head. He remembered that night...it was his turn to plan that weekend. He felt bad about it, since he thought it was his fault for planning it in the first place.

"So, Naruto-kun, you up for a movie? " the pink-haired girl asked the blonde. "I've got the Pirates trilogy you've been dying to see!"  
The blonde's face beamed with excitement. "R-Really?"  
"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you, now would I?"  
"I guess not...well, not about that!"

"You guys are so lucky, Neji-niisan's just going to pick on me the whole time." Hinata pouted at her two friends. "And I know I'll be wanting to watch Pirates while he makes fun of my hair," she added, noting her indigo hair while everyone else's in the Hyuuga clan was some sort of brown. She didn't appreciate it, but she also didn't try dying it becuase her father would freak. It's happened before.

"Aww, Hinata-chan," Sakura said. "Maybe next weekend we'll plan something extra special, just for you!"  
"Would you do that?" the Hyuuga asked her pink haired friend.  
"Of course! I wouldn't let my friend's older cousin insult her and make her self esteem go so low it goes down the drain mainly because of her hair without doing something to cheer her up after!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Hinata's pale eyes went half lidded.  
"Thanks Sakura-chan. Thanks for the..support." she replied sarcastically.

Their conversation continued, and the trio happily exited the school building with the rest of the congregation

* * *

**And what I mean by Pirates is _Pirates of the Caribbean. _I asked my friend "What's a good movie?" and she named the trilogy. I guess. So, I took that into consideration and used it. Sorry if you didn't understand. And the "quote" hand motions...if you didn't understand that, just see Dr. Evil from Austin Powers revealing his plan...whenever he says the important stuffs, doing that "quotes" hand motion...whatever you call it.**

**I think I'll lay off of Lost in the Real World for a while, for those of you who actually read ALL of my stories...it's getting sorta hard, so I'll be writing Reunions and this.**

**Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is advised and greatly appreciated! Tell me if you have any suggestions for the story in a review or PM! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. The Wish

**Okay...2nd chapter! I PRoMiSE to make this chapter longer!**

**So...I know the last one was short, so that's why I decided to make this one longer. I have a feeling this story might be read more than Reunions, since it's a high school fic and a MAYBE SasuSaku...but no matter. It's a maybe...it depends if you want it to be a SasuSaku, THEN REVIEW!!! If you have objections to that, THEN REVIEW!!! (please) I'm doing it for you guys. What I want in return are...reviews. XD**

* * *

"Why?!" Naruto yelled at himself. "Why can't I tell Sakura-chan how I feel about her?!" the boy grabbed his sunny blonde hair and tugged it in frustration.  
"Naruto-kun?" a feminine voice called to the angered boy. "What are you screaming about?"  
"Oh...nothing!" he replied loudly (and rather boisterously).

The person he just "talked" to was his mother, or foster mother. He had been adopted at a young age, and what I mean by young...like 2 years old. Ever since, he'd been living here, and he was grateful to her. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't of met Sakura, his best friend and the girl of his dreams!Phew! That was close! I wouldn't was mom to know about Sakura-chan! the boy thought. It was too embarrassing to even imagine his foster mother (being the chatterbox she is) telling all of her friends about him and his feeling towards Sakura. What's worse, Sakura's mother was in her circle of friends too! Luckily, she didn't hear him clearly.

It had been Sunday night. The boy was about to worry about math homework, which he detested much, but just remembered he did it with Sakura, since she was the valedictorian of HER class. Still, despite how smart Sakura was in math, Hinata beat her in that department. It was undeniable.

While waiting for the sun to set, and the day be over, the blonde decided that he'd let his artistic ability be put to some use. Naruto loved to draw...it was very complex how his artistic mind worked. He would draw things, just random things while thinking about something, which was most of the time Sakura. Everyone loved his pieces of work, including Sakura herself. Another reason he loved her: she was nice, even if the picture sucked. Random doodles appeared on the paper before him, one of them looked like a bottle.

Then, an idea struck the lovesick blonde. Her drew a bottle floating in the middle of the ocean, with a pale, large full moon in the background. For some reason...that's how he felt. The boy sighed. Sakura-chan... Naruto silently thought to himself as he heard Sakura's laughter ringing through his head. The sun was almost setting, which meant it was about 8 or 9 o'clock. He usually never went to bed this early, but today just didn't feel like staying up.

Tomorrow was Monday; the day everyone hated most, especially our blonde friend here. He brushed his teeth, changed into his nighttime clothes (which usually consisted of a t-shirt with some sort of cool design and a pair of shorts, comfortable for sleeping.), then lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling of his room in the small apartment him and his foster mother shared. Luckily from him, his bed was conveniently placed near the window, so he could watch the stars shimmering.

While looking out the window, obviously enjoying the nighttime sky and pretty stars, a flying object shot in the dark sky.  
"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed as the object passed all of the usual stars, and then realized it had been a shooting star! As soon as he recognized it, he sat up on his bed. It looked like he was staring at it, but in his head, he was wishing.I wish...I wish that Sakura-chan would be happy.

And the desperate blonde drifted off to sleep, hoping his wish would come true.

On the other side of town, Sakura had also watched the shooting star shoot by.

She gasped at the sight. "Ah! Maganda!" she silently squealed to the amazing scene. "I've gotta make a wish!"

The pink haired girl closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and brought them near her chin, the standard wishing pose for girls. Sakura wished hard for...whatever she was wishing for. Then, she looked out her window, observing the eye catching diamonds in the sky above her. Sakura sighed at the sight of the stars. The nighttime sky was truly beautiful that night, the stars glistening like rocks covered in water, and the pale full moon, just looking down on her. Truly mesmerizing.

All of a sudden, she heard a car nearby stopping nearby the house next door. The noise had distracted Sakura from the sky, but brought her attention to a family, moving in. She noticed which house they were moving into, and was assured they weren't here for a visit.Oh, they're moving into that house, she thought silently to herself as her green eyes noticed the empty house next door the family was moving into. Well, we can make some friends, can't we? Sakura concluded. "Hey!" she called out.

Meanwhile, the family moving in had heard Sakura's call. The parents ignored it, but the boy that was outside turned to Sakura's direction. He looked at her for a few seconds, then turned back into the new house to put a box away.

Sakura couldn't believe it! That raven-black hair...dark black eyes...danm, he's pretty hot! she exclaimed to herself. And he's my new neighbor! she began to blush. Sakura decided to call it a night not only because she was tired, but also because she didn't want to make a bad first impression of herself in front of her new neighbor, let alone a really hot guy!

The green eyed girl ducked below her window to make sure the dark eyed boy didn't see here again. She didn't want to end up falling out of her window while feeling lightheaded about her new neighbor. Or maybe stare at him forever (which she wanted to do), and look obsessed with him. Wait...stare at him...and lightheaded?Oh no! Sakura panicked to herself. There's no way! Absolutely NO WAY that...that...The worst for her has come true. She indeed liked him already. No doubt about it.I gotta tell Naruto-kun about this!

_**

* * *

**_

**Well...umm...not exactly longer...but it's past one thousand words, and that's all I strive for...**

**Yes, I'm planning on putting some parts of Tagalog (as you kinda noticed) in the story...but I'll put translation at the bottom since alot of people aren't Filipino. _maganda _means "beautiful." And also, to all you Filipinos out there, you'll see the word _pogi_ alot in the next chapter!!! XDD**

**Yeah, I think this chapter sorta sucked...but It's a good start...it's my first time writing these type of stories! WAH! Don't kill me!!!**

**And you probably know who the "raven-black hair...dark black eyes..." are, because it's obvious that I only use those descriptions for 1 _Naruto_ character only. But I won't tell you because if I do, you're gonna think I think you're stupid, and start thinking "Why's she tell me when I know already?! Does she think I'm a total idiot?!" But if you don't, I'm not saying you're stupid, just read my other Naruto related stories, and you'll know who it is.**

**OoO...Well, until nest time! Please review! Constructive criticism is lovied! XD**


	3. Uchiha Sasuke

**Chapter 3's here...and I need some help from YOU guys. I haven't seen the movie _Close to You _(well, not ALL of it!), since I plan on watching it with my "legendary" friend (---------). Her name is censored for many reasons. Now you know who I'm talking about now,(---------) . I even told you we were gonna watch it!**

**Yeah, so I'm not sure what couples should be applied onto this fic, either NaruSaku or SasuSaku...anything is a total nono. Sorry people who are in love with crack pairings, but I'll make a crack fic eventually, possibly mix it in with _Lost in the Real World_. I'll add side pairing eventually guys!**

**Well, I'll only say "pogi" and "guapo" like once or twice. So...ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or _Close to You_. All I own is this plot...and yeah.**

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura came running down the street to meet up with her blonde friend. "Naruto-kun!"  
"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's blue eyes noticed her running quite fast. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Umm...there's something I need to talk to you about," she said timidly. He gasped.  
"Don't tell me you lost your contacts again! Remember the last time that happened?!"  
"No, I have my contacts in my eyes, but it's something else." 

Naruto felt relaxed. Apparently, when she lost her contacts the last time, it wasn't pretty.

"Naruto-kun, you know the house that I live next to that's been empty for a while?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Well, people moved into the house last night, and there was..."  
"There was..?"  
"W-Was..." Sakura stuttered a little bit. Then she cleared her throat. "Thisreallyhotguy."

The blonde boy gasped, then remembered whenever she said there was a really hot guy, it was only for looks. But something about her seemed...different. He raised a blonde coloured brow at his pink-haired friend. "And...?"  
Sakura winced slightly. She really didn't want Naruto to ask that question. Sakura was always been the type to never reveal her true feelings to a guy, or the type to actually HAVE any feelings for a guy. If she did, she hid them pretty well.  
"And...w-well-"  
"Sakura-chan! We have to get Hinata-chan! I almost forgot!" Naruto interrupted Sakura's nervous stuttering while slapping his forehead. He then grabbed the poor girl's wrist and pulled her along to the bus stop.

Meanwhile, a guy with dark eyes and raven black hair stepped out of a car nearby with a backpack on one shoulder. He wore the standard uniform of this school: pair of dark blue slacks with a white collared shirt tucked in. He looked at the school building with an apathetic look, obviously unexcited. The boy sighed.

"I'll see you later Sasuke-kun!" his mother called from the car. "Be good, and don't cause trouble!"  
The raven haired boy ignored his mother's words, and just walked off. His mother gave a disappionted look at her son, and rode off. _He must be sad about...nah. He's probably just nervous. _She thought as she stopped on front of a stop sign down the street. _Sasuke-kun..._

The raven-haired boy just walked towards the school building, noting the uniform on everyone. Guys, same as him, girls skirts of the same colour as the guy's slacks that reached to the middle of the thighs, some knee-length. Their tops were white blouses with dark blue scarf on them (A/N: Just picture the outfits in the new Shippuden ending...if you haven't seen that ending, then go look it up, for episode 19!). One thing he did notice while walking were the girls. They all suddenly turned towards him, looking at him so...intentively. He didn't mind, after all, he was used to it.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Hurry up!" Sasuke heard a loud boisterous voice yelling.  
"Well, you could slow down a bit, you're running too fast!" the girl yelled back at him. Suddenly, he heard a rushed "Excuse me!" right behind him. All of a sudden, he saw a blonde boy running while grabbing onto a pink haired girl's wrist pass by. Sasuke raised a brow, and continued down the path calmly. First impression of the blonde: Rude. Boisterous. And totally unorganized.

Why do you ask about the "Totally unorganized"? Well, he could sorta tell by Naruto's unruly blonde hair. Never combed, so it stuck up. He also noted Naruto's white collared shirt barely tucked in as he ran. Sasuke also noted on the pink-haired girl. She was tidy...looked organized. But for some reason, the girl looked familiar...was it the pink hair?

He kept his characteristic apathetic face, and continued to walk to his next class. Sasuke looked down at the paper he'd recived in the mail. It was a schedule, the schedule he'd have to follow every...single...day. And he was hoping not be in any classes with Naruto. A first impression is always a deepest. The boy sighed, making his way to his first classroom: Room 43: English. While he was making his way, however, he had gotten stares from girls with hearts in their eyes, blushes on their cheeks. Sasuke's scowl deeepend, but it didn't chase the girls away. _Stupid girls._

Said boy entered the classroom he'd been assigned to for the first class, to only realize his hopes had not been heard. Sasuke met eyes with Naruto, the one blonde he didn't want as a classmate WAS his classmate. but it was only 1 class...right?! He glared slightly, then showed his schedule to the teacher. She nodded, then Sasuke walked away. Naruto glared back at him. Something about him didn't make Naruto feel comfortable...was it the hair?! I mean, it did stick up, if you REALLY wanted to stare as a chicken's ass the whole day, the blonde wouldn't blame you...his hair reminded him of one.

The pink haired girl turned around to observe the boy that took a seat in the back. She felt a blush about to tingle across her face as she turned back to the chattering Naruto and Hinata. Sakura noticed them looking at her strangely, most likely because her face almost matched to colour of her hair.  
"S-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto grabbed her attention in a concerned tone. "Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah Sakura-chan, your face is kinda...pink," Hinata spoke up.  
"W-Wha?! what are you guys talking about? I'm fine! Sakura stuttered as she waved her hands in front of her face nervously. "Don't worry about me!"  
"You sure?" the blonde asked his dear friend. "I mean, I can take you to the clicnic, and-"

"Alright class!" the teacher shouted. The students ran back to their desks, hands folded, standing up straight...well, some of them. Mostly the girls.

The teacher began the lesson to the tiresome kids, who weren't exactly paying any attention to her. Sasuke in the back was paying attention, only because he didn't want the girls thinking he was checking them out. It wasn't like him to do such a thing.

Probably the only people that WERE paying attention were the majority of the girls (which included Hinata and Sakura) and Sasuke. It's the usual thing that girls pay more attention in class. As the girls and Sasuke were actually getting something out of the lesson, Naruto was watching and admiring Sakura from next to her. How her pink, rose coloured hair and her green eyes represented a rose he wanted to give her to actually tell her how he feels. If only-

"Naruto! Do you know the question I just asked?" the teacher tealled at the day dreaming blonde.  
"..."  
"I thought so, now try to pay attention," she snapped at the now confused blonde. Naruto sighed,  
"Yes ma'am."

_Wow...what an idiot. _Sasuke thought to himself. That was a REALLY bad first impression.

The teacher continued on, and Naruto didn't pay anymore attention then he was before. All he was really thinking about was Sakura...

And...before you knew it, class was over! Naruto felt relieved. English was another one the subject the blonde haired boy detested. The teacher was boring, the subject was boring, and he sucked at it. That's really about it. It was somewhat like how he hated math, except he actually tried. His foster mother said "Math is essential to everything," her quote to help Naruto with math. Doesn't really help.

Naruto's next class was science class. He liked science...just a bit more than English. that was just down the hall. Since Sakura had that class too, he walked with her, like he always does anyway.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" the blonde classed to his friend. "Wait up!"  
"Wow Naruto, you're really...slow today."  
"I wanted to ask you...what were you gonna say before we went to get Hinata-chan?" he asked. She blushed.  
"Oh...I'll tell you at lunch," she said.

Sasuke's next class was Art. It was also Hinata's next class too. As she noticed the raven-haired boy walking the same direction she was, Hinata felt she wanted to introduce herself.

"Hello," she said to him. He ignored her. "H-Hello, my name's H-Hinata," she said while walked next to him, sticking her hand out for a handshake. She wasn't too good with people, and often stuttered while introducing herself to new people. Once again, he ignored her. She raised a brow. "Wh-what's your name?"  
The boy was getting annoyed, since of course, he thought she was another fangirl-to-be. To shoo her off, he just replied to her question. "Uchiha Sasuke," and walked off.

She stood there, not understanding Sasuke's way of introducing himself. Hinata could hear around her the voices of other girls. "Oh! _Guapo guapo! Ano ng paalan sa lalake_?" The blue haired girl heard laughter and the words "pogi" and "guapo" everywhere. She sighed. _Stupid girls.  
_

_

* * *

_

**See, I keep SOME part of Hinata's original character. Yeah...this chapter sorta...got off. I dunno, didn't feel like I was in the story. Probably because I'm using a laptop...(shrugs)**

**Yeah...more "pogi" and "guapo"-ness next chapter. Pogi and guapo mean "good looking". But whatever...if any of you can speak Tagalog, can you correct me on any grammar problems...I'm not that good with it, I'm still learning the language. This is my practice. xD**

**Yeah...PLEASE review! And I need help with the storyline, so if anyone has suggestions...REVIEW! (please)(thanks)**


	4. I think I like him

**Woah...I'm working this story fast! HEHE.**

**But I know that's not right becuase it took a while to update this thing. I've been busy, and I know I've been working on it as fast as I could. So don't go killing me or my friends. RAWR. (woaho)**

**Now for the Dislaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or _Close to You_. Just this plot.**

* * *

Lunchtime came around pretty fast, and Sakura couldn't believe it! She didn't really want to tell Naruto about, she was afraid he'd go "overprotective". If not, she thought maybe he would laugh at her. Either way...she wouldn't like it. But she had to trust her secrets to him...they're best friends anyways! 

The pink haired girl slowly walked to the school cafeteria, hoping not to see that familiar blonde head of hair. Sakura looked like she was on a secret mission or something. She really didn't want to tell him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking casually, hand in his pockets, whistling, schoolbag on his back. He wasn't hungry, but he wasn't full either, so he thought of it like a normal day. But then, he says something the colour pink...and then it reminded him of something...

_Why was I excited for lunch again? _Naruto asked himself. _was I hungry or something...? _Then, it hit him! It really did...right at the back of the head.

"Oww!" he looked behind him to see nothing but kids talking on their way to lunch. "What was that?" he'd asked himself while rubbing the back of his head. Naruto then slowly walked to the cafeteria, to see Sakura eating lunch with Hinata.

"Hey! Hey Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" he detected as he ran towards them. Hinata waved back, while Sakura just engulfing more food, not looking at the blonde. _He's gonna ask about this morning, _Sakura thought. She mentally panicked at the sight of blonde hair. Before she knew it, Naruto had sat next to her.

"So, what's for lunch today, huh Sakura-chan?" he asked. "It looks good, you're eating like a pig!"  
Sakura continued to ignore him.  
"Sakura-chan?" he asked. She ignored. him.  
"Umm...Naruto-kun, why don't you get you lunch? The line's getting bigger, and we don't want you starving like last time," Hinata told him.  
"Oh, you're right Hinata-chan! I'll be right back!" he said while getting up and walking to the lunch line.

"Sakura-chan, why aren't you talking to him?" the blue haired girl asked her.  
"Hinata-chan...I told him I was gonna tell Naruto-kun about that...something at lunch, but I can't."  
"Something? What's wrong Sakura-chan?"  
"Oh...nothing,"  
"Well, if you're not gonna tell my,m aybe you should tell him about it, I mean, he's your best friend...I think he should know."

The green eyed girl sighed at her friend. "Okay Hinata-chan, I'll tell him,"  
"Good choice Sakura-chan," Hinata patted the pink haired friend on the back. As the Hyuuga and Haruno kept up a conversation, Sasuke had passed by with a lunch tray in his hands. Sakura's emerald were immediately glued to him, watching the raven haired boy leading himself to a table to eat by himself. Sakura couldn't help but watch.

"Who...who is he?" she thought not knowing she'd just said that out loud.  
"Oh, that's just Uchiha Sasuke," Hinata glared at the raven haired boy. "He's a total jerk,"  
"Ah!" Sakura gasped as she heard Hinata's response. "You heard me?"  
"Uh, yeah Sakura-chan, you sorta said it out loud..." the blue haired Hyuuga replied, confused. "Are you okay?"

Sakura's green eyes didn't meet back with Hinata's pale ones becuase they were so focused on Sasuke. Hinata rasied a brow. "Sakura-chan?"

No response from the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan! Earth to Sakura-chan!" Naruto's boisterous voice broke her trance on the Uchiha. The green eyed girl turned around to see Naruto standing there with a tray on his hands with a confused look on his face. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm prefectly fine!" she replied, her hands waving in front of her face. Her face had some blush on it, so Naruto and Hinata were right to get concerned.  
"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" the blonde spoke up. "I mean, I can-"  
"No Naruto-kun, it's okay." Sakura interrupted him and smiled at him. Sakura then began to finish her lunch, and Naruto followed suite. The blonde had noticed Sakura occasionally staring back at Sasuke while eating her lunch. He sighed.

Sakura many times during lunch tried to tell the blonde about her new crush on Sasuke, but every single time she'd look up at him, it looked like he already knew.

As for Naruto, it looked like he was getting an idea about Sakura's peculiar behavior. Before he could ask her about it however, Hinata dragged him over.

"Naruto-kun," she asked him. "Isn't Sakura-chan acting kinda strange lately?"  
"Yeah...do you know about it Hinata-chan?" he asked the blue haired girl. She shook her head horizontally.  
"Are you gonna ask her about it?"  
"Oh, I was about to do that," the blonde said to her. "Well, I'll see you in math Hinata-chan!"  
"Umm...yeah," he replied, but was unsure about his answer. "Sorta."  
"Hmm...maybe she has something on her mind..." she said to him.  
"Maybe,"  
"Maybe...you should go talk to her," she said to him. "After all, you guys are best friends,"  
"Oh, thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while walking towards Sakura.

Well, Naruto didn't cath up with the pink haired girl, but had gotten to the classroom on time. Naruto saw Sakura sitting there, her head on the desk. It looked like she was sleeping.

"Umm..Sakura-chan," Naruto poked the girl in the shoulder.hah  
"Oh, Naruto-kun," she gasped.  
"Listen, Sakura-chan, you've been acting strange lately...is there something wrong?" he asked her, taking his seat next to hers.  
"Umm...no, not really," she turned to him.  
"Sakura-chan, I may be dumb, wait, I may be stupid, but if there's one thing I do know, it's you." Naruto sighed. "Now tell me, is there something wrong?"

Sakura mentally panicked. _I know Naruto-kun wouldn't take this seriously..._

"Naruto-kun..." the pink haired girl sighed at her blonde friend. "You know that new kid in English and lunch?"  
"Yeah," he gave a slight unnoticable glare. "What about him?"  
"Well, I think...erm..." she took a deep breath. "I think...I th-think I l-like him..."

The blonde's blue eyes widened in shock as Sakura's face began to heat up in embarrasment. _I can't believe it! _she said to herself. _I just told him!_

Naruto had been thinking sorta of the same thing...sota. _I can't believe it! _he thought to himself. _She...likes someone?_

"Oh...that's all Sakura-chan," Naruto stood up with a smile that masked his pain. "I just had to make sure that you weren't...y'know sick or anything like that."  
"Thank you Naruto-kun," the green eyed girl replied to him. Naruto then went to his desk with a sad face.

_How can I tell her now?_

_

* * *

_**YOSH! I have FINALLY finished this chapter! Wow...took me a while. I'm happy!**

**Well, I still gotta start my fiction story on I can't really do that till tomorrow. xD so, yeah.**

**Well, thank you for reading and please review! THANKS!**


	5. Battles in a math class

**Chapter 5? Yeah.**

**Fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or _Close to You _If I did, I'd be fricken rich and know Tagalog fluently (and Japanese!).**

* * *

Naruto was distrught for some time during that day. He couldn't stop being all mopey and depressed about Sakura's confession. 

_Sakura-chan..._

It was almost time for math...at least he can't do anything to look stupid now that Sakura wasn't there. The blonde knew he could talk to Hinata, after all, he trusted her enough to tell her about Naruto's love for Sakura. It was strange really.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto began before class started. "I really don't know what to do...I mean, how I can I tell her now?"  
"Oh, it's okay Naruto-kun," the blue haired girl tried to comfort her friend.  
"It's not okay! Now she's probably gonna go out with some cool emo fag,"  
"He's not a cool emo fag...he's more like a self conceited jerk...who apparently likes to judge people by first impressions..." her pale eyes were already shaped into a hateful glare meant for the Uchiha. "I'm sure she won't go out with him,"  
Naruto scoffed. "I hope not,"

Math began. Naruto's least favorite subject finally started. He sighed as the teacher reviewed the lesson from Friday. Fractions. Never liked them. Never will.

The same thought never left his head, like boredem never left the class. He had been planning out how to tell Sakura from years! And just the time when he wants to tell her, everything goes down the drain. His bubble of confessions had to pop. She just had to like someone else.

Once again, Sasuke had been in that class. He didn't know what the two friends were talking about before, and he didn't plan to. Still, the raven haired boy couldn't help but detest the blonde Naruto. the raven haired boy thought he was annoying and absolutely had no manners. It was one of his pet peeves: people with no manners.

Finally, the teacher moved onto another subject.

Now, it was area of a triangle. _Great. I HATE area too. _There were alot of things in math that Naruto hated, since he hates the subject the most...only one thing in math that Naruto liked: Estimation and probablility. Probably the easiest parts of math, he still liked them since they were easy. He was a lazy guy when it came to intelligence (especially math).

Now that he knew what was going on, it was time for him to ponder about life...well, more about Sakura. The pink-haired girl ran through his head, every good thing about her in his mind was magnified at least 6 times more than usual. He really loved her. While Naruto was pondering about his pink haired friend, Hinata was facing a battle of her own.

More like a battle of wits. Hinata had been battling Sasuke to how many questions they could answer. To Sasuke, it was nothing, but to Hinata, she really had made it to a mental battle for herself. She didn't let anyone take her title of valedictorian easily, especially since she was so smart. The Hyuuga girl had always been looked down, and math was her only good subject. So, since she sucked at everything else (only said by the rest of the Hyuuga's), the girl might as well accel at math. _That jerk's not going to take my title away without a fight. _the pale eyed girl thought angrily imagining a spiteful glare.

As Hinata's battle with Sasuke went on (this battle was only in Hinata's mind by the way), Naruto's battle with himself went on.

_Okay Naruto, _he told himself mentally. _You'll just tell Sakura-chan before anything happens with her and that guy._

Naruto watched the clock nearing 3 o'clock. It was 2: 56. _Only 4 minutes! _he screamed inside of his blonde head. More Naruto not paying attention and Hinata battling Sasuke "verbally" went on for 2 minutes...until...

"Geez, it shouldn't just be Hinata and Sasuke...you guys! Wake up!" the teacher called to the rest of the class. "I know it's Monday, now answer a question!" The teacher didn't like only picking on Hinata a whole lot, nor did she like picking on Hinata and Sasuke. But now, FOR now that is, Sasuke was winning Hinata's little mind battle. And the blue haired girl didn't like it one bit.

_2:58...2:59...c'mon already! I'm tired of waiting! _the blonde boy thought endlesly as the old clock froze at 2:59.

"Okay, so all of you-"

"DING!!!" the bell rang as the clock moved to 3:00. Mentally, the blonde danced and sang in cheer that math was over, but he stayed still after what happened on Friday.

"You may go," the brunette teacher told her students as they got up quickly, probably as irritated at the boring class as our blonde buddy here. Immediately, Naruto walked over to Hinata, and started a conversation.

"So Hinata-chan, what are we doing today?" he asked his blue haired friend.  
"Aww, geez, Fathers keeping us in...clan thing," she said, rolling her pale lavender eyes. "I mean, I honestly like hanging out with you guys more then listening ot stuff I dont' need to."  
"But...you're the heiress of the clan...aren't you? I mean, are you supposed to pay attention to that?"  
"Eh, I'm only 15. Besides, I only become the official heiress when I get married." she scoffed. "That wouldn't happen for a while."  
Naruto started to cough. He added a rushed "yeahweknowthat" to his coughs. The Hyuuga gave the blonde boy a glare.  
"And I don't see you marrying Sakura-chan in the future, Naruto-kun," she replied to his behavior.  
"Hinata-chan...that really hurt. That really-"  
"Oh look! Sakura-chan!" Hinata interrupted him and dragged him over to the pink haired girl.

As all of that was happening, Sasuke exited from the classroom, cold and apapthetic as ever. His first day was...I guess you could say it was okay, but he would put it in a negative way. It was just the way he was.

The raven haired boy noticed Hinata glaring at him once again as Naruto talked a bit with Sakura. He didn't reply to Hinata's death glare (yes, it was a death glare), but just ignored it. As Sakura noticed the blue haired girl's lavender coloured eyes shape into that expression of silent hate, she looked in the direction of where her glare was pointed towards...and it was towards Sasuke. Sakura's cheeks began to heat up with a blush as Naruto looked at his pink haired friend strangely before remembering who exactly she was looking at.

Naruto sighed. A song began to play in his head, reflecting perfectly on how he felt right then and there.

_Someone to hold you tight, someone to make you feel alright._

**Woot! I finished! I feel so proud of myself. Chapter 5's here peoples! **

**Anyway, I'm going to add some possible tagalog or something soon...either teh next chapter or the one after. I dunno. And if you speak Tagalog, can you correct any mistakes I make later or in the ones I already posted? Please and Thanks!**

**Review! PLEASE?!**


	6. Partnered Up

Tuesday came along as rough as a bunch of rocks. Naruto didn't sleep well the night before, just thinking about Sakura. He kept up that mental battle with himself about telling his dear friend about his feelings towards her.

_Geez...I don't know what to do! _The blonde said to himself.  
**_And you're telling me because...? _**Another voice came and interrupted him. It was like...a mental conscience. Naruto named his conscience "Yoko", even if it was a guy.  
_Because I don't know what to do! That's why! _He replied. Naruto added a little mental "duh" to his answer.  
**_Well, could you stop bugging me about it? You might as well forget about her. _**His conscience replied to the boy. **_She's probably gonna go out with the guy, big deal.  
_**_Of course it's a big deal! _Naruto mentally cursed at the conscience. _I love her!_

Naruto's conscience, a.k.a. "Yoko" rolled his make believe eyes. That is...if he could...if he DID have eyes. **_That's probably what you just think. You're probably blinded by her to actually see the world around you._**

_Whatever. I'm ignoring you. _Naruto said in a cold, indifferent way to Yoko that was so out of character. The blonde boy, in a bad mood, took a piece of bread from the table, and left for school in his usual barely tucked-in uniform. His backpack, on one shoulder, and him, walking down the street, lazily as ever, and totally not looking forward to school. As he neared the school, he noticed Sakura waiting there, at their normal waiting spot. It was a big tree right in front of the school. It was near the street, so it was easy accessible when you get to school to sit down and relax before the horrendous classes at the school.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he greeted the pink haired girl rather differently...like meaner or indifferent.  
"Oh, hi Naruto-kun," she replied. Sakura stayed quiet, looking up with her apple green eyes, at the leaves, then the clouds (A/N: Shikamaru would be yelling at her for taking his habit, but he's not in here). Naruto stayed silent as well, if Sakura didn't start something to talk about...the conversation was never really meant to be.

"So...Sakura-chan, anything new?" he said, trying to break the silence between them. The green eyed girl replied to her blonde haired friend with a confused "Huh?" Naruto stayed silent, waiting for a decent response. Sakura then started to resume staring up at the sky.

For about 15 more minutes, silence still was bountiful around the two best friends. Finally, the silence had been broken.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you wanna get Hinata-chan with me?" he asked her. She didn't reply, observing the raven haired boy, who had just arrived. She still hadn't replied. Naruto sighed, knowing that Sakura was too lost in her own thoughts, and staring at Sasuke. So, he went alone, to go get Hinata.

Naruto had walked down the path, arriving at the bus stop. Naruto didn't see why Hinata couldn't have just walked. I mean, she lived closer to the school then he did. It probably had something to do with eh whole "heiress" thing. But that wasn't the blonde's problem. His problem now was Sakura. The blue eyed boy was too concerned about his pink haired friend, that he didn't notice a pair of pale lavender eyes looking at him.

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun?" she interrupted the boy's trance with the girl. "Naruto-kun? What's with you today?"  
"Oh, Hinata-chan! Sorry, I was kinda...occupied." he replied to his blue haired friend.  
"It was about Sakura-chan, isn't it?" she sighed. "Isn't it?"  
"Yeah," He said. Naruto was as Sakura when he was talking to her. Or...more like when he was trying to talk to her.

"Well, are we gonna go to class now or what?" she asked the day dreaming blonde. "Naruto-kun?"  
"..."  
"Naruto-kun?"  
"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan, yeah. Let's go," he replied, still looking in Sakura's direction.

Hinata gave a look of worry, which Naruto's blue eyes didn't exactly catch. She sighed as Naruto walked ahead towards the classroom.

As Naruto and Hinata entered the classroom, the blonde and the blue haired girl saw a familiar girl, lying on the desk...looking emo.

"Sakura-chan...Are you okay?" Hinata spoke up as she and the blonde walked towards her.  
"Sakura-chan...Wake up!" the blue eyed boy began to repeatedly poke her shoulder.  
"I'm fine...I'm fine!" she replied in an irritable tone to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, would you please quit poking me?"  
"Oh..Sorry Sakura-chan," he obeyed his friend request rather sheepishly.

The 3 friends continued a conversation about life...and Naruto felt rather bad whenever Sakura would occasionally look back at Sasuke with a passionate crush look in her green apple eyes (he came in a while after Naruto and Hinata did).The blue eyed boy felt like melting to a little puddle of him...and possibly have Hinata clean him up or something. The Hyuuga always had his back, through the thick and the thin.

"Alright class! Get into your assigned seats now!" the teacher screamed at the students (yes, they all came after Sasuke and while Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were talking). They began to take action and scramble around the classroom like ants running about on the ground.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I'd like to make an announcement," she said.

The class sighed at her statement, then she gave a menacing glare, possibly translating to: "Listen up, or I'll kick our asses"

"Anyway, do you remember the project I was talking about at the beginning of the year?"  
The class nodded.  
"Well, I figured, it's about time we put that project into action.  
Groans of reluctance filled the air.  
"And you don't work alone!"  
Cheers.  
"You work in partners."  
Groans.  
"Your partner will not be of the same gender...just so that no fooling around happens."  
Some "yays!", and some more groans. Like half and half.  
"But I choose the partners."  
The "yays!" were overpowered by groans of discouragement and reluctance. Still...it was better to follow teacher.

"I'm going to read off the names before I start explaning the project." She said.

Naruto at his desk stared at Sakura's pink head of hair, hoping to be paired up with her. _Please let me be with Sakura-chan! Please let me be with Sakura-chan! _He pleaded silently as the teacher read off the names.

Sakura on the other hand, was hoping for it not to be Sasuke. _Please don't let me be with Sasuke-san! Please don't let me be with Sasuke-san! _Apparently, she didn't wan to go anywhere near him, in the fear of embarrassment. Hinata apparently was hoping for the same thing. She was aslo hoping to be paired up with Naruto, since he's pretty much her only male friend in the class.

"Umm...let's see here...Uzumaki Naruto and..."

_Please be Sakura-chan, please be Sakura-chan! _He silently prayed as he mouthed his hopes also.

"...Hyuuga Hinata,"

Mentally, Naruto groaned with an "I really don't wanna do this" look. But he was also grateful that it was Hinata and not some stupid girl in the class. Hinata was pretty damn smart after all. Hinata sighed with relief. _Thank you!_

"Next are...Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."


	7. Like wildfire

**YAY! I'm on chapter 7!! w00t. **

**Anyway, I finally watched the movie _Close to You_...SMEXY MOVIE. Go find it on youtube…if it's there. **

**Eh...yeah. I finally know where this story's going!!! Buahaha!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or _Close to You._ **

_**

* * *

**_

_What?! Sakura-chan's paired up with that Sasuke jerk?! _Naruto screamed inside his head.  
_**Apparently so, now just shut up...you have Hinata anyway. **_Yoko replied to him. **_It's not it's the end of the wo-_ **

"And these will be your project partners for the rest of the year."

_**Okay then...Well, not the end of the WORLD, but the end of you being paired up with Sakura for the rest of the year.  
**...Thanks alot Yoko. Thanks alot. You make me feel so good about this project thing, _The blonde boy said sarcastically and gave a frustrated gesture meant for his little conscience

"And these projects will be due in...about a month," the teacher announced the tiresome students.  
Groans of reluctance crashed over the classroom filled with students not wanting a project. "Geez" and "Aww" were heard among them.  
"So, you should get started...we'll also work on these on class-"

The bell rang, and the students got up to go to their new partners. Naruto did the same, as he went to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," he said, to get a greeting of pale lavender eyes.  
"Yeah Naruto-kun?"  
"Umm...what was the project about?"  
"You mean you weren't paying attention?" she asked while sweat dropping.  
"Pretty much."  
She sighed, noticing that Naruto was a tad more sad than usual.

"You were too busy thinking about Sakura-chan...isn't it?"  
"...Yeah, pretty much," he sighed.  
"Well, it's not like you can't talk to her anymore. Like ever,"  
"Hinata-chan, haven't you noticed the way Sakura-chan looks at that Sasuke jerk person?" he asked.

The Hyuuga shook her head. "No...why?"  
"Can't you see?" the blue eyed boy began. "No wonder she likes him,"  
"She does?" the indigo haired girl questioned Naruto's statement.  
"Of course! How could you NOT notice she likes him?!" he snapped at her. Hinata gasped.

"W-Well, I m-mean..."  
Naruto sighed. "Nevermind Hinata-chan," he said to her walking in the opposite direction. "I'll see you at lunch then,"  
"O-Okay Naruto-kun...s-see you th-there," she stuttered.

_Naruto-kun..._the girl thought.

While Naruto was talking to Hinata, Sakura had decided to talk to her new English partner: Uchiha Sasuke.

The pink haired girl felt a chill of fear approaching her project partner. Sakura was hesitant to talk to the guy, but she remembered what the teacher told her just a few minutes ago

_"Excuse me, I'm not trying to prove anything or like that ma'am..." the green eyed girl said to her teacher. "But may I ask...why am I paired up with Sasuke-san?"  
The teacher looked at her with a questioning look. "Sakura, you, Hinata and some other people are the only ones I could trust. I had to pair Hinata up with Naruto since he's...not on the bright side."  
The pink haired girl nodded her head in understanding.  
"That's why I paired you up with Sasuke, so that he could get a feel for the whole project thing. I hope it's not too hard for you Sakura."_

_She nodded. "I'll do my best,"_

She sighed. So the teacher trusted her. But why didn't Hinata get paired up with Sasuke, and with Naruto. _I'm almost as smart as her! Or...am I?_

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, who was walking down the hall.

"Umm...Sasuke-san?" she asked to grab his attention.  
He turned around and met with her apple green eyes. She felt a blush on her face spead like wildfire. And it certainly felt like it too.  
"What?" he replied sternly.  
"Umm...I th-think you're m-my new pr-project partner..." she stuttered. "M-My name is H-Haruno Sakura."  
Sasuke looked at Sakura as she stuck her hand for a handshake. "Hn."  
Her green eyes widened as her shook her hand in return. "Uchiha Sasuke,"

He turned around, and he left Sakura staring at him. She had a slight blush on her face. She then walked to her class.

_**Hell yeah! I got to touch the guy!  
**Oh, shut up.  
**You're telling me to shut up? Geez, merely touching the guy is a total feat!  
**No it isn't. And when did you start talking to me again?  
**Yes it is. And I've been talking to you since...FOREVER!!!  
**Umm...not really. I don't remember you talking to me since I was like...12.  
**Nah, you just ignored me.  
**And I will do the same now.  
**GRR. Be that way.**_

Sakura ignored her inner self and entered into the classroom, to find Naruto sleeping...or something.  
"Naruto-kun?" she asked the sleeping blonde. She gently shook him.  
No reply.  
"Naruto-kun..." she said shaking him a bit harder.  
Still no reply.  
"Naruto-kun!" she said practically pushing him off the chair. He got up, some wiping drool off the corner of his mouth.  
"Sakura-chan?! What was that for?"  
"You wouldn't wake up...and you were drooling."  
"Oh..."  
"You better clean the desk before the teacher comes in. You know how she's all health-freakish, and all," _After all, this IS Science. _she mentally added, eyes half lidded.

Naruto wiped the drool on the desk with his shirt. Sakura laughed...it looked weird.  
"You're lucky the teacher isn't in here...she'd freak!"  
"Yeah, I know...besides, her constant nagging can get really annoying," he said with a frown on his face.  
"True,"

Science class proceeded normally like any other would. Teacher trying to teach or trying to shut them up. Naruto admiring Sakura from nearby. Sakura answering questions like a madman on a rampage. Same same.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Hinata was shooting mental daggers at Sasuke in art. He didn't mind. Actually...he more like didn't give a shit. But still...her glare was pretty mean if it was directed towards you, despite her usual shy behaviour. Appearances can be deceiving, huh?

* * *

**What a stupid way to end a chapter. Forgive me for that. **

**Anyway, I dunno if I told you guys this already...but I'll give you tons of recognitions and review your stories as much as you can if you can guess correctly what is gonna happen. OMAGAH...I just gotta let it out. **

**I'm back from New Jersey...and I gotta start writing back on _Reunions _again. I'm only on Chapter 12 or something, and this story is catching up...quickly. **

**Please review! **


	8. As if anger were a turnon

**Wow...I'm surprised I'm updating this...I'm done with _Reunions _(Yeah...I know, right? Took me a while...and now I'm sad). I'm sorta done with this one, and I dont' know exactly know where it's going and if anyone has suggestions, please tell me in some way, shape or form. And you know what ways, shapes or forms those are?**

**Well...reviews are like water. They take on different ways, shapes and forms.**

**If you didn't understand that...I don't blame you.**

**Anyway, I know I haven't updated this in FOREVER! I only have 1 story complete, and I'm trying to get everything equal. It's hard...like training pokemon. (If you've played the games, you'll understand what I mean.) Like, you can't get all the pokemon and train them euqally. You can't make all the fanfics and update them equally.**

**Well, enough of my rambling, and on with the story. (It's a bit ahead...like maybe a few days later or something.)**

**GOOO!**

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

"So, I'll see you later Sasuke-kun?" the green eyed girl asked her new friend.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Okay, bye!" Sakura waved at the raven haired boy as he walked away, backpack slumped over his shoulder. 

The green eyed girl sighed as if she were in ectasy and walked over to the blonde, who gave a questioning glance. She sighed, a blush on her cheeks and hearts in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. She flinched slightly, then looked at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Uhh...you were a bit-"  
"Oh, that. Sorry about that Naruto-kun." she replied with a smile plastered onto her face. "I just zoned out...that's all."

Of course, Naruto wasn't so sure about her response. It was completely obvious she was turning into another fangirl. The blonde didn't like that. He liked her, she liked him, but that was one reason.

The other reason was that Naruto never liked fangirls. That's why he befriended Sakura and Hinata; he never felt safe. Also, because he never had alot of friends, and fangirls always neglected him. Naruto didn't want Sakura to turn into a fangirl.

But too bad for Naruto, she's changing bit by bit. He could remember the day they first met...

* * *

Flashback 

_A little 5-year old Naruto sat on a swing by himself. He watched with a sad face as the kids played on the playground, totally ignoring him. He sighed. _'I wonder if they'd wanna play with me...' _he wondered, but doubting it._

_As he was about to get off the swing, someone held his hand. "Huh?" he asked out loud as he turned around to see a pink haired girl with a smile on her face._

_"Do you wanna play with me?" she asked. He stared at her, with shock in his eyes. "Do ya?"  
Naruto smiled back at the girl. "Sure." he replied. "But what is your name?"  
"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura," she replied as she giggled. "What's yours? You're always by yourself and all..."  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said happily. "So...Sakura-chan,"  
"Hm?"  
"Can I call you that?" he asked. Sakura smiled.  
"Sure. Can I call you Naruto-kun?"  
"Any name's better than nothing," _

_The 2 new friends walked over to the jungle gym, ready to play and enjoy the rest of the day with eachother..._

End Flashback

* * *

Sakura looked like she was in ecstasy whenever she'd work with Sasuke, even Naruto noticed that. And if Naruto noticed anything, it was completely obvious, since he wasn't the brightest lightbulb in the closet. Nor was he the sharpest knife in the drawer. 

"Sakura-chan, I think we should get going now..." he began, trying to take Sakura out of her trance on Sasuke. She twirled around in surprise to see her best friend.  
"Oh..right," she began. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just a bit..."  
Naruto gave a look of confusion as she continued to talk.  
"Daydreamy? I'm guessing that's a word."  
"Sure." Naruto began. His blue eyes scanned the hall they were in. "By the way...where's Hinata-chan?"  
"Hmm...Not sure." she looked around for their indigo-haired friend. "Don't you have that class with her?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Then why don't you know where she is?!" she asked him with furiosity. Naruto cringed as she proceeded to yell at him. "Honestly Naruto-kun! How can you keep good grades in school if you can't even organize yourself enough to find your friend...who has oddly coloured hair?!"

As she began to ramble about her best friend's faults, it wasn't like our blonde friend was paying attention. His cerulean eyes just looked at the pink haired girl, taking her anger as if it were a turn on. He had the slightest thought about him being married to her; she was yelling at him as if she were his wif-

"Naruto-kun? Are you listening to me?"  
"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan, I was _daydreamy_." he said with great emphasis. "Oh look! There's Hinata-chan!"

Sakura looked behind her to where Naruto was pointing. Hinata was right there.  
"So you think my hair is oddly coloured, Sakura-chan?!"  
"Oh...Hinata-chan! You heard that...?"  
"Uh, yeah! I was here the whole time." she replied, pale eyes half lidded. "Naruto-kun saw me!"

Sakura's viridian eyes gave an evil glare at the blonde boy. He cowared in fear as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Are you really gonna...?"  
"Naruto-kun!"  
"Gotta go, Hinata-chan! Bye Sakura-chan!" he yelled back as he sprinted away.

_'Luckily I got away from Sakura-chan quick enough," _he thought to himself. He slowed down, his breath somewhat heavy. He neared that little apartment he'd known for most of his life, and took his key from his pocket. As he shoved the key into the doorknob, he heard someone calling his name.

"Naruto-niichan!" a little boy with black hair ran up to him. The blonde turned to the sound of his name.  
"Oh, hey Konohamaru," he said. "What's up?" **(A/N: Yeah...I needed a random name.)**  
"There's something important I need to tell you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! buahaha!!!**

**Ehh...I'm just too lazy to type the rest. Nah, I'm just joking. I don't want to, cuz I need to know how this all works out. Hmm...chapter 9 will some soon! I have a plot in mind anyway. [:**

**So, I'm glad you waited this long for this story. If I had cookies, I'd give them all to you, but I ate them all and got some stolen. [:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I need some critism anyway...I haven't written anyhting in a while. **

**Once again, Thank YOU!**


	9. A discovery?

**WARNING!" Short chapter. I just haven't been...focused. And I'm sorry...for the late LAAAAATE update. A few months overdue.**

**But oh well. I've gotten in Kingdom Hearts now, and I'm sorry if this updates slower.  
So, I'm having this one,_ Memories in Pieces_, _Calamity Within Serenity_, and_ Lost In The Real World_, all together. I'm not sure if I put Lost In The Real World in hiatus...oh well.  
It will be.  
So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto owns me. xD**

* * *

"Geez, that kid really pisses me off," Sakura muttered under her breath. Hinata looked at her.

_'Is she okay?' _that question popped into her head. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh...are you okay?"  
"Oh, just fine." she replied with a smile.  
"But you're acting a bit different, sorta...uhm..."  
"Well?" the pink-haired girl asked her with a questioning glance. "Spit it out, Hinata-chan,"  
"I can't find the word." she said quickly. Her pale eyes shot to the ground. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Okay,"

Hinata walked towards the buses behind her. As she groggily boarded the bus, she began to ponder.

_'Why is Sakura-chan so different?' _she asked herself. _'She's never been like this before.'_

Since the girl had a lucky window seat, she decided to look out the window. Hinata sighed as she began to review.  
_'Something's not clicking...' _  
As the passed the school, she heard girls swooning and sighing. Hinata raised an indigo coloured brow.

"Hey, look at that boy!"  
"_Guapo!_" she heard one scream.  
"So I heard he's dating Sakura..." another said.  
"Oh, no he isn't! He's gonna be mine!" a preppy voice came up.  
"Nah, I heard he was..." yet another said.  
"_Talaga? _Aww," yet ANOTHER one whined.

_'Fangirls.' _A sigh she made to herself. Then, she gasped. _'That's it!'_

Right there, the bus had stopped right in front of her bus stop. She ran off, with people looking at her with confusion. "Thank you, bye!" she called back at the bus driver. She gave a smile. _'What a nice girl,' _the driver thought to herself.

Hinata randown the street, and took a sharp left. She spotted a larger than normal house (It was a biiiit bigger than the mediocre house, so it wasn't like a mansion or anything.), and opened the door as she sprinted.

"Father, I'm home!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room.  
"Why are you in such a-"  
"Hey, Hanabi!" she called back.

Hinata ran up the stairs like a cheetah on the prowl, as she finally had the solution to her plight. As soon as she got up the stairs, made a sharp right turn to her bedroom, she-

"Neji-niisan, get outta my room."  
"Why should I?"  
Hinata sighed. "Neji-niisan, do we _really _need one of those 'I'm a girl, you're a guy' conversations again?" she asked, her hand on her hip. He flinched. Hinata gave a small grin.  
"As a girl, I-"  
"OKAY! I'm leaving!"  
"Thank you, Neji-niisan," she said flatly. Neji got up from her bed, a irritated look on his face.  
"Weirdos," he muttered to her as he passed his cousin. Hinata began to...uhmm...

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, slamming the door and locking it. You could actually hear Neji falling down the stairs from Hinata's room. Ah, how funny.  
_'Finally, he's gone!' _she said to herself. She took the phone that was in her pocket, and looked through the directory that was installed in her phone. (It was a nice phone btw.). She clicked the green "call" button that was on the left when she came across a name that said "Sakura-chan".  
"There we go," she muttered.

The indigo-haired girl could hear that dial tone. Yeees, it was an all too familiar tone.

"bmmmmmmmmmmmmp." it would go. She would get slightly irritated, but everyone else does, too.

But anyway, back to the story, folks.

_"Hello?" _that extremely familiar voice cuahgt Hinata's attention.  
"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan,"  
_"Hinata-chan? Oh, hey, watsup?" _she asked her.  
Hinata's lavender eyes blinked a few times. "Oh, well, not much."  
_"Heh, it's always like that, isn't it?" _Sakura asked, knowing Hinata does this often.  
"Oh, yeah, I remember now, Sakura-chan!" Hinata announced. Sakura raised a brow, but it's not like her indigo-haired friend would see that, right?  
_"Yeah?"  
_"I've finally figured it all out..." she muttered, hint of wickedness...or slyness or something like that in her voice.  
"_What do you mean?"  
_"You're. In. Love. With. Sasuke-bastard!" she taunted, in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**Yeah.**

**Short chapter. I know.  
I'm sorry.  
I'll get some inspiration later.  
XD**

**Review? And thanks for reading!**


	10. This Is For You

No, guys. This isn't the new chapter. Instead, this is an important notice about this story.

I'm currently stuck in a writer's block. At least, for this story. I've got the whole entire story written out on paper. So, this cut off at when Hinata's teasing Sakura about liking Sasuke or something.

So, my plan was (and this is how the story will go...) for Sakura to end up going out with Sasuke. Weird, no? I find it weird. But I think weirdness is what makes us all cool. Anyways, I've gotten to that point, and have no idea as to how Sasuke ends up asking Sakura out. Really, I was thinking something as language partners. Bleh.

Now, my point? There really isn't one. LAWL. Jkjkj..k. Yeah. There is a point. I need you, people who actually like this story, to help me write the next part. Or, if you want, I'll let you write it out, and edit it a little bit.

Does it sound good? Because this next part will (maybe) make it sound better. If you do this for me, I'll read, and review, every single, freakin' story you have on your account. Great, isn't it? I think it is.

Now, you guys, You can think of this as...a _contest_, in a sense. Like, if more than one person does it, I'll chose the one I like and prefer with the story. Then, I'll give you muchos credito, and get your reviews. So, please, in desperation of not deleteing this story, I'd like you to do it. PLEASE. I really need the help.

I'll give you cookies. Cookies. COOKIES! GAHHHHH.

My paper starts out like this (the ones papers with all the whole story)...

"He looked at her, with a still and confused look. "What's up with her?" he wondered. But with her comment, he didn't bother to ask her.

Naruto sighed. "That's hopeless."  
"Oh, on with that again." Hinata replied, rolling her eyes. "Naruto-kun, you've always told me to never give up on anything, y'know?" she told him. The blond turned to her, his attention given. "Why try now? Why put up this charade of cowardice?"  
"This is no charade." he said to her.  
"Well, if it isn't a charade, then this isn't you."  
"Hinata-chan-,"  
"Listen to me, Naruto-kun!" she somewhat raised her voice at the blue-eyed blond. "We both know that Sakura-chan and sasuke-teme don't belong."  
"At least someone agrees with me." he noted to himself, refering to Sasuke's name, and the fact that...they _don't_.

"Dont' let him have her! She's _your_ best friend! She'll listen to you, afterall, she's _Sakura-chan_." Once again, Naruto sighed at her. "It was nice talking with you too, Naruto-kun." she said, patting him on the back as she moved to her seat.

"It was nice talking to you too, Hinata-chan." he said silently to himself when she had left. Class had begun.

All throughout the first hour, Naruto hadn't acted up, talking to anybody or...well, in a nuytshell, she wasn't himself. It was obvious that Hinata was concerned about her friend. She hoped he would be okay, but afterall, she could only hope.

On the contrary, SAkura was ecstatic. Of course, she really had the life. First of all, she wasn't a loser, nor was she so high up on the social scale; She was fine where she was. Also, she had the guy of every girl's dreams: Sasuke. Well, not every girl. Hinata despised him like guy skater towards a girl prep. those two didn't...mix. Sasuke was like...well,

_Sasuke._

Nothing really, in Hinata's lavender eyes. He's just...him.

English went by like elephants trying to run away from a mouse in molasses. Naruto wished it would just...end. He really didn't feel like watching Sakura cuddle and flirt with Sasuke. Didn't feel like watching was a first. "Oh well," he thought, sulkingly, "She's already got someone looking at her."

And that's about it. If you can just write a little thing (Yeah, at least 500 words...) between the last chapter that was posted, and this little thingy. I'd really appreciate it, and love you forever.

Peace. butaNENG, OUT!


End file.
